leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Malphasmarx/Irene lore (page-based)
While many credit Taric for his seemingly revolutionary form of earthen magic, many often forget that he hails from another world entirely. In fact where he is from he was merely a minor guardian of his village. In fact the magic he used is very common, and very dangerous on his home world. this is where we find Irene, a young guardian of her village who wanted to take after her father's legacy and guard the village. She began her training under her father and some of the other protectors, including Taric, who taught her the power of gemstones for protection and how they could reinforce her armor massively, which fascinated her to no end. Even while others were teaching her the different requirements for being a protector,including her father's teaching of their family weapon, the ax-hammer, she would always wonder how she could use gemstone power to make all those things easier and more convenient. However Taric left due to unexplained circumstances during her training and the rest of the guardians had to force her to fill his position prematurely, hoping she would finish on the job. No matter what she did, she always felt insufficient and unready, like she needed a sort of boost that would help her protect the village. It was this that drew a strange, black figure to her, she did not know him, but he promised a powerful gemstone that could make her the greatest protector in the village's history, even surpassing her father. She jumped at the chance to seize this powerful crystal, and the figure provided her with information leading to the gem's location. Irene asked for a few days of leave and set out for her prize, and when she found it, it looked as glorious as she had envisioned it, it was a vibrant, radiantly-green color. Irene took a heaping amount of gems and crammed them into every crevice she could find, even into her ax-hammer. she felt powerful, unstoppable even, she was ready to carry out her father's legacy. She journeyed home and found that was starting to feel sick as she continued her return. She ignored it and simply felt she would adress it with the doctors at the village. On her first steps back from her trip, she collapsed onto the ground as all the citizens looked back in horror at what she had armed herself with, this strange, glowing crystal that seemed to burn what came near it. when the doctors finally looked at her, they found her armor hard to remove and found that it was because the gems on her armor had dug into her body so far that they were fused to her bones and worse yet, mineralizing her body slowly. the next day the doctors told Irene and her family that she would have very little time left to live, no one knew how long she exactly had though. This news crushed her family, they wept and grieved for months on end lamenting how she should have left the rumor alone. When those months were over, she found herself with nothing to lose, she would be the best protector the village ever had, for she had no life to give what wouldn't already be taken by time. For a few years, the village found no better protector than her, she had developed techniques based around her gems and could take on any foe. After those few years, a similar distortion in time and space occurred, the same that swept Taric away. She arrived to find some rouge Noxian summoners summoned her here to get a fighter for the league. Seeing as how she had no way of returning home, she accepted on one condition, she would be allowed to protect the people of this scum-filled city as a vigilante before her time expired. "I protect other's lives, for I have none to risk." -Irene Category:Custom champions